Origins Of A Name
by Rafxsulfuslovestory
Summary: It began with a request about Zephyr's naming ceremony and ended with the story of Hiccup and Astrid's trip across Europe. All this to explain why Zephyr is called Zephyr.


Hey there! New one shot based on a request from The Dragon Central on Tumblr! I was working on it since last summer. It's quite different from my other writings but I hope you'll like it anyway!

A big thank you to JoyOfBerK and Wolfie for the correction, and Poppy for helping me with the story!

P.S : Nsfw scene at the beginning of the flashback...

* * *

"I present to you Zephyr Haddock the First, heir to the throne of Berk!" proudly announced the chief of New Berk.

The voices were then raised in the Great Hall, clapping loudly for the newborn's entry into the tribe. Cradled in the arms of her father, the little girl did not seem to be disturbed by the loud noise. Not far behind, Astrid looked tenderly at her husband, who smiled back at her. She approached them and Hiccup wrapped his arm around her. Astrid delicately placed her hand on their daughter's head, stroking the few hairs that covered her skull before kissing her forehead. You could see on their faces how happy they were.

It had been almost a month since little Zephyr was born, but the naming ceremony was not to take place until you were sure that the baby was viable. In other words, if it was able to ensure the continued existence of the clan. However, it was a girl. And only the elder boys could claim the throne. But Hiccup thought otherwise. She was his first-born child, so she would be the one to succeed him. During Hiccup's time on the Edge, he had had the opportunity to meet several women in power, starting with Mala, the Queen of the Defenders of the Wing, Atali, the leader of the Wingmaidens, and nowadays, Heather was the leader of the Berserker clan. As for Astrid, she was chieftess at his side. Besides, from what he remembered, all these tribes were known to be at peace. Then why shouldn't women rule? No ridiculous tradition could change his mind. He was pretty clear on the issue when he introduced Zephyr earlier.

Also, finding a name could take some time, especially since one was not supposed to think about it before the birth of the child, as the fear that the child could die in childbirth was present. And then, we could say that the couple had been a little taken aback with the birth of their daughter. To tell the truth, the little girl had almost been born into the world on the high seas. So one would think this name was chosen in haste, but no, it had its full meaning. The name had already started to make a name for itself. Hiccup could no longer hear himself think in the Great Hall.

"I declare the banquet open!" he managed to announce amidst the general hubbub.

Further on, the gang was among those who gossiped about the little girl's name.

"No, but Zephyr, like, how do you pronounce that again?" Tuffnut asked.

"Hasn't it been a month since they've been coming out to say that that's a name?" Snotlout looked up at the sky, indignant.

"And then, Zephyr, what's the origin of that name?"

"Well, well... looks like our little girl's already getting some attention…" said the chief as he approached his group of friends with a smile on his face and the child in his arms.

"Ah guys... we didn't see you coming…" Fishlegs swallowed in a low voice.

Fishlegs seemed to blame himself when he was the only one who didn't say anything about it. Ruffnut moved herself in front of him.

"In fact, yes, we did see you coming from a distance, and we might actually be discussing your daughter's first name."

Fishlegs hid both his eyes for fear of what would happen next.

"So, why did you give her that name?" the twin girl finally dared to ask.

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged a glance before starting to laugh quietly so as to not wake up the little one.

"Well, what? What's so funny?" Snotlout was outraged.

"To tell you the truth, we didn't think you'd be interested," Astrid confessed.

"It must be said that Zephyr is an unusual name…" said Fishlegs, again interested in the main topic of conversation.

"Certainly," Hiccup nodded. "It's true that with everything that's happened since she was born, we haven't had much time for you."

"This marvel requires a lot of work," Astrid added, while playing with Zephyr's little fingers.

"Yeah, we understand you guys were busy. In the meantime, we still don't know how your honeymoon went," Snotlout said, impatient.

"Well, we already know what came out of it…" Ruffnut replied, turning her eyes to the baby.

Astrid turned beet red.

"Now do you really want to know what happened or not?" tempered the chief, placing his hand in front of his wife to prevent her from jumping on the twin.

Ruffnut displayed a satisfied grin as Astrid shook her head in annoyance. She took her daughter from her husband's arms and sat down, scowling, all without taking her eyes off Ruffnut.

"So," he insisted, raising his voice before things got out of hand. "As you know, a few months after we got married, Astrid and I, we had a well-deserved honeymoon."

"Honeymoon that lasted nearly seven moons…" said Snotlout in a low voice.

Hiccup looked at him, looking desperate.

"As I was saying, we had a well-deserved honeymoon," he continued, this time emphasizing the end of his sentence. "… which took us far beyond the already known parts of the archipelago…"

_His firm arms wrapped around her waist while his hands rested on her sweaty abdomen, rising with her panting breath. The hand of her beloved slipped over his own to caress his fingers. Her blue eyes crossed his green eyes and their irregular breath soon merged into a languorous kiss. The hands of the auburn-haired boy went up along the young woman's body. He liked to contemplate her curves, the very ones that seemed so perfect to him. By making love to her so regularly, he knew her body inside out and if he wasn't so meticulous, he would have sworn her breasts were bigger than before. He grabbed one of them while continuing to kiss her and she moaned against his mouth. He then stopped to observe her. _

"_I seem to have hit a nerve…"_

"_It's because you keep tickling them…"_

"_And you like it... admit it," he blew as he defied her mouth. _

_He pressed a little harder on the breast he was holding in his hand while playing with the tip of the other. Astrid refrained from moaning, wondering how he had become such an expert in this field. Her eyes were closed but she could feel his gaze on her. He was taunting her, waiting for her to crack. But Astrid Haddock didn't give in so easily. Slowly, she slides her hand up to her partner's budding erection and grasps it to apply pressure at the tip with her thumb. The young man let out a little scream. _

"_Hey, that's not fair!" he took offense. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about…" said the blonde, opening her eyes and smiling at the corner of her lips._

_She applied more pressure. The young chief moaned. _

"_Oh, you want to play that…" he said, catching his breath. _

_He grabbed her breasts with his hands and kneaded them while pressing on them. _

"_Hi-Hiccup! S-Stop it... now! Otherwise I'm gonna…"_

_He put his lips on hers to shut her up. Astrid was desperate. He had won. She finally gave in to her feelings that urged her to let go. Hiccup was kissing her while he continued what he had started. He accelerated his move and exerted even more pressure. His hands grabbed both breasts at the same time and he squeezed them as hard as he could. Astrid screamed with pleasure and a whitish liquid flowed from her nipples. Hiccup watched the scene, a little confused. _

"_But is that... milk?" he finished saying. _

_Astrid, panting, was taking a breath. She looked up at her husband before taking a look at his chest. She redirected her attention to Hiccup._

"_There's only one way to find out…"_

_It took the young man a few seconds to understand his wife's request. He rose to his height and brought his head close to his chest. He kissed her gently at first before sticking out his tongue to lick the white liquid that covered them. He found himself wanting more. So he grabbed one of her breasts with his mouth and started sucking. Astrid became red, somewhat embarrassed by her initiative but also because she liked it. When he had finished, he brought his face close to hers to kiss her. _

* * *

_Later that morning, they saw on a large cliff the remains of a temple overlooking the sea. They knew at that moment that they had arrived. _

"_What was the name of their sea god again?" asked the young woman. _

"_It seems to me that it was Poseidon." _

"_Poseidon, what a funny name…" Astrid whispered as she approached the young man to snuggle up against him. _

_They admired the time-worn temple standing before them. This trip promised to be exciting. _

_Later in the day, they had found a place to lie down and enjoy a good hot meal. The fact that Hiccup knew several languages had been very helpful to them on their journey. Of course, the chief did not master the rules of all these languages, but he knew the most common words, which allowed them to get along with the inhabitants of the different regions. And it must be said that over a glass of red wine, it wasn't always essential to know the language of the country you were in, especially at the end of the evening when everyone ended up speaking the same language... Fortunately, Hiccup and Astrid hadn't spent their honeymoon running around pubs but rather sightseeing the different places they went and enjoying their life together. Greece was the furthest place they had traveled to so far and they were not planning to stop there. At Lavrio, where they had moored their boat, there wasn't much to see except the temple they had discovered when they arrived. Their goal was the capital of this part of the Roman Empire: Athens._

_They left at dawn the next day for a journey of about three days. They stopped several times along the way to regain their strength or to spend the night in a hostel where they enjoyed a good meal. Greece was a strange country. At this time of year, it was hot and the air was dry. It had nothing to do with the climate of the northern countries, it was the exact opposite. Hiccup and Astrid had given up their furs for lighter clothes, they were beginning to get used to them. When they finally arrived in Athens, the young couple first became interested in ancient architecture by visiting the remains of temples like that of Zeus, which is very impressive in size. They also discovered large arenas, called "stadiums" here, where they did not train dragons but men who practiced various sports according to what they were told. Another place that attracted their attention because of its grandeur was a large theatre dedicated to Dionysus, the god of wine and drunkenness. The theater could hold thousands of people, it was incredible. _

"_It's nothing like the show we used to play at Snoggletog night when we were kids…" Astrid laughed. _

_Days passed and the young couple discovered more and more things, each one more interesting than the other. They were also interested in the new religion in force in practically all of Europe, which was Christianity. They had more or less understood that it was the story of a man, Jesus then called Christ. He was "the son of God" who came down to Earth to save humankind and show them the love that God his father had for them. And according to reports, the Romans had put him to death on a cross, and he came back to life three days later. A whole cult had then organized itself around this man, and that intrigued Hiccup and Astrid a lot. _

"_I really find it hard to understand how you can spend your life worshipping only one god," Astrid whispered, puzzled. _

_They were in a baptistery to attend the baptism of a citizen. They had made a point of going there to find out what customs existed outside the archipelago. _

"_That's a different way of thinking things, I guess. Maybe they're better off that way," the young man replied in a low voice. _

"_Still, all these rituals for one being. At least we have a god for every occasion, Freya for fertility, Thor for thunder, Balder for light and Loki for the twins' nonsense!" the blonde exclaimed. _

"_Sure, but you forget that Odin is the king of the gods, so we could worship only him."_

"_It's completely ridiculous, the gods must have a leader. You need someone to run all these beautiful people. Look at us for example; you are the chief and everyone has his role in the village council. Fishlegs is in charge of diplomacy, Snotlout of everything that is put into practice and the twins of the entire organization. And you and I will handle the strategy. We're a good team and you're essential to make sure everyone is in their place, but you couldn't do anything without them. You know what I mean?" _

_He grabbed her hand and squeezed it into his before smiling at her. _

"_Very well."_

_He kissed her on the cheek. _

_Astrid always had the right words to make him smile again. She was always there for him, reassuring him. At that very moment, all those present in the room rose to recite a prayer:_

"_Πάτερ ἡμῶν ὁ ἐν τοῖς οὐρανοῖς,_

_ἁγιασθήτω τὸ ὄνομά σου,_

_ἐλθέτω ἡ βασιλεία σου,_

_γενηθήτω τὸ θέλημά σου,_

_ὡς ἐν οὐρανῷ καὶ ἐπὶ τῆς γῆς•_

_τὸν ἄρτον ἡμῶν τὸν ἐπιούσιον δὸς ἡμῖν σήμερον•_

_καὶ ἄφες ἡμῖν τὰ ὀφειλήματα ἡμῶν,_

_ὡς καὶ ἡμεῖς ἀφίεμεν τοῖς ὀφειλέταις ἡμῶν•_

_καὶ μὴ εἰσενέγκῃς ἡμᾶς εἰς πειρασμόν,_

_ἀλλὰ ῥῦσαι ἡμᾶς ἀπὸ τοῦ πονηροῦ."_

_Afterwards, the newly baptized was cheered and everyone was allowed to leave the building. Always fascinated by the architecture of the buildings in Athens, Hiccup and Astrid stopped to contemplate the architecture of the Baptistery, which, in fact, had been built long before the arrival of Christianity, judging by the deities present on the facade. _

_Seeing the young couple taking an interest in the building, an old woman approached them and told them in Greek that it was in fact an ancient hydraulic clock called "Tower of the Winds" because of the allegories of each wind represented on each of the facades. She explained to them how the clock worked and to which allegory each wind direction was associated: Boreas was the north wind, Kaikias the northeast wind, Apeliotes represented the east wind, Eurus the southeast, Notus the south wind, Lips invoked the southwest wind, Skiron the northwest wind and finally Zephyr, the messenger of spring, directed the west wind. This was a lot of divinities to remember since in the pantheon of the Nordic gods, there was no wind god as such. The last allegory piqued Astrid's curiosity._

"_Why is this one lying down when all the others are in action or seem to be flying?" _

_After Hiccup translated Astrid's question to the old lady, she answered tacitly: "That's because he is represented as a woman." _

_The auburn-haired man hesitated before translating the old woman's answer to his impatient wife. _

"_What did she say? Tell me, Hiccup. Right now."_

_Astrid's glance became more insistent so he ended up repeating to her what the old one had told her. He held her back before she attacked the old lady. Luckily for him, no one could understand the swear words the young woman was uttering, otherwise the situation could have been much more awkward than it already was. Hiccup took Astrid further after apologizing to the old lady and thanking her for all her explanations. _

"_Seriously, what is this domination of man over woman! For them, the woman is only good for staying at home and taking care of the children!" Astrid choked. _

"_Keep calm Astrid, we shouldn't let ourselves be noticed these days…" _

"_And how can you stay so calm?"_

"_Well, I just accept that these people have a different conception of the world than I do. I don't agree with that, but I have to admit that I am in their country and they offer me hospitality, so I have to live with it," he said in a firm tone of voice. _

_The blonde-haired girl was about to say something but she frowned, knowing full well that her husband was right. They had made this trip to find out how people lived beyond the world they knew and they had discovered wonderful things, but not everything could be perfect. Besides, they were just passing through, it was no time to get into trouble. So they continued on their way, blending in with the crowd and headed for the Agora of Athens where the city's largest market was held. They went into it and discovered a thousand and one wonders. There was product coming in from all over the place. They had already had the opportunity to go to markets in the kingdoms they had previously visited, but this one offered food from afar, from a place called "Orient". Astrid let herself be seduced by the aromatic spices, which, mixed with the fragrances of the flowers, provided the buyer a very original bath product. The young couple moved from aisle to aisle having a good time. They enjoyed conversing, whenever possible, with merchants who had nothing to do with Trader Johann. During a discussion with a carpet merchant, Astrid asked to sit down. The daughter of the woman who ran the shop brought her a chair to sit on. The chief continued to speak with the merchant, but he did not have time to finish his sentence, the merchant interrupted him with a shout of stupor while pointing at his wife who had just collapsed to the ground. Hiccup ran to his wife to pick her up._

"_Astrid! Are you okay?" asked the young man, worried. _

"_I... Yes... Well no... I... My head is spinning a little…" the young woman mumbled. _

"_Where can I find a healer around here?" he asked in Greek to the woman whose house he was at. _

"_Πάρτε τους στο Αθηνόδωρος", she blew to her daughter. _

_Without having time to translate the woman's words into his head, the little girl grabbed his hand and invited him to follow her. Hiccup questioned Astrid with his eyes but she couldn't get up, so he took her in his arms and followed the girl through the crowd. He fought his way through the human tide against all odds, trying not to lose sight of the little girl. Eventually they left the market and followed his little guide. They walked down a few alleyways until they reached the door of a house. The girl knocked on the door and a man, with facial features marked by time, appeared in the frame. _

"_Γεια σας Αθηνόδωρος" greeted the little girl. _

_Hiccup understood at that moment that the man's name was Athenodorus, and he walked towards him to greet him and introduce himself before explaining the reason for his coming in the usual language. _

"_It's my wife, she's fainted." _

_The man frowned with his thick eyebrows before backing away to invite them into his home. _

* * *

_He was pacing in front of the practitioner's office. He had waited there for over an hour without knowing what was going on. He had answered all his questions before he took Astrid to rest in his room to examine her more closely. Just as Hiccup was about to lose his patience, the door finally opened. Athenodorus beckoned him to come in and he found his wife looking better. She smiled at him and he took her hand to show her his presence. The old man made them both sit down and explained that he needed more information in order to examine Astrid more closely. Hiccup was very impressed with the very precise way he assessed the symptoms and the young woman's experiences. It was very... scientific. In fact, he had learned that this man practiced another type of healing, which here was called "medicine"._

_He then asked them various questions, but the more he progressed, the more complex and personal they became. Hiccup had to ask Astrid when was her last menstruation, if she had observed a change in her chest or if she had a more frequent urge to urinate... He had to translate Athenodorus' questions to Astrid and translate her answers. The interview quickly became tiring for Hiccup who was not used to speaking so long in a language that was not his. The last question somewhat baffled the young man: it concerned the frequency of their sexual activity._

It is this very moment that Ruffnut chose to interrupt Hiccup in his story.

"He couldn't have been disappointed with the answer!" she laughed.

Astrid wanted to get up but she remembered that it was her who was holding Zephyr in her arms. She satisfied herself with a simple threat:

"Another remark like that and you won't come out of this conversation unscathed."

Hiccup put one hand on his wife's shoulder to soothe the beast that threatened to come out. She was even more on edge since the birth of their daughter and after her husband, it was her friends who benefited most from her mood swings.

"Yeah, that's all well and good, but we still don't know why you called your daughter Zephyr!" became impatient Snotlout.

"If I wasn't interrupted every five minutes, maybe I could give you this explanation…" the chief despaired.

"So? Once you realized Astrid was pregnant, what did you do?" Fishlegs asked, seeking to motivate his friend.

"Well, as Astrid was already about four months pregnant, that left us five months to go home. So we went back to Lavrio where we'd left the boat and left. From that point on, let's just say that things have been more difficult…"

_After leaving Greece, Hiccup and Astrid made their first stop in the Iberian Peninsula. They had sought shelter for the night, but no one was willing to take them in; there was a rumour that an ill-intentioned Viking couple was travelling through Europe. They'd ended up sleeping under the stars. Fortunately for them, in the middle of summer, the nights were rather mild, especially in this part of the world. The next day, they were soon back on the road, which was shaping up to be long and perilous. And they were not at the end of their surprises... In the kingdom of France and more precisely in Brittany where they stopped over, the inhabitants were no longer welcoming. Rumours were spreading between the kingdoms as fast as they were distorted: now we were dealing with ungodly Vikings who wanted to convert the Christians, preventing them from entering paradise. They had been denounced by the fishmonger, who had repeated this to the village bishop. Except in those kingdoms, religion was no joke, and Hiccup and Astrid knew that. As a result, they had been forced to spend more time than expected on Brittany's land while awaiting trial. The two lovebirds were only released several weeks later when a young woman vouched for their good faith. They could leave but they were still far from home and Astrid's belly was getting rounder every day. When they stopped on English soil, the locals were no more welcoming than in Brittany. They held them captive for a while, so that they could appear before their king to answer the charges against them. Fortunately, Hiccup managed to convince the king of their innocence. When they were allowed to leave again, the journey ahead of them was still long because, by going down to the capital, they would have to return to the north of the kingdom. Two months had already passed when they finally returned to their boat. They had enough supplies to last a month at sea, which discouraged them from stopping again. They went on their way, but they did not take the same route as on their outward journey and Hiccup had gotten them lost. He had gone too far, drifting them into the farthest corners of the North Sea. They were surprised by violent storms carrying huge blocks of ice that led them to the Icelandic coast where they were stranded for several weeks before they were able to leave. After that episode, Hiccup was determined to bring them home. Astrid was looking good but he felt that the fatigue was gaining on her more and more, and the situation was as stressful for her as for him. The dragon rider would have given anything for Toothless to be there to help them, but they had to fend for themselves now. All they had to do was hope the west wind was on their side._

* * *

_The mist thickened as they went along. Astrid's pain could be read on her face. Hiccup knew they had to get to land and fast. His face was tense, hollowed out by the trials they had had to go through and which the apparent hairiness accentuated. The former dragon master was afraid. He couldn't lose her or he'd go down in the ship with her. The path finally cleared when he saw two familiar statues. _

"_Berk…" he breathed in a mixture of surprise and relief. _

_Holding his wife in his arms, he turned to her to smile and kiss her. Hope was returning, they were saved. Hiccup rushed to the boat's sails to pull them and increase his speed. They docked shortly afterwards. The chief helped his wife downstairs while she was screaming in pain and calling him a bunch of names. Old Berk had aged well. Most of the buildings were still in place although traces of their departure are still visible. They went to the great hall where they knew they were safe. Astrid sat down on a table and Hiccup helped her undress. Blood had stained her clothes. The young woman was having trouble calming down, she was on the verge of tears and had difficulty breathing. Hiccup stroked his sweat-soaked forehead to free the hair that was hiding his eyes. He grabbed her face in both hands. _

"_Astrid, look at me. Look at me... shhhh... that's it, that's it... breathe," he reassured her by mimicking a calm, deep breath. "Calm down, you'll be fine…" _

"_But Hiccup, it's too soon, much too soon! What if... what if…" _

"_It's okay, Astrid, it's going to be okay. I'm right here with you. I'm here for you. I'll support you all the way. Do you trust me?" _

_The young woman nodded. He then brought his head closer to hers to kiss her hair. _

"_Come on... let's go, Astrid, you can do it. When you feel it coming, you push with all your might, okay?" _

_The blonde-haired woman nodded her head while clenching her teeth. She was holding Hiccup's hand firmly in hers. The young man was watching the baby's progress, whose head he could not yet make out. A new contraction then seized Astrid's body which started to push while shouting. _

"_It was very good Astrid, you'll do the same thing next time." _

_And the next one was not long in coming, they were getting closer and closer together. Astrid screamed. _

"_I see the head!" Hiccup cried out. _

"_I can't take it anymore Hiccup... I... it's too hard…" moaned the young woman. _

"_Come on Astrid, just a little more effort... I know you'll make it, you're a fighter." _

_It was too much all at once, the pressure was too strong and she couldn't control anything. Tears ran down her cheeks. Hiccup hugged her and reassured her. _

"_Come on, love…" _

_Contractions resumed. Astrid screamed and soon another scream came to cover hers. Time stood still at that moment. Hiccup took the baby out and placed it on its mother's stomach. _

"_It's a girl…" he sobbed. _

"_A girl…" repeated the new mother who laid trembling hands on the newborn. "She's very small…" _

"_And she's beautiful... just like her mommy," added the father with emotion. "You were amazing, Astrid." _

_The young woman smiled broadly and nerves finally relaxed, she brought her face close to her husband's and kissed him. _

"_Thank you," she whispered in his ear._

The gang went religiously silent.

"Zephyr led us to Old Berk," the chief concluded with emotion. " the wind brought us back."

"Aww," squeaked Fishlegs.

Hiccup smiled.

"There you go. You know what happens next," he concluded, turning to his daughter whom he caressed tenderly.

"That's it?" Ruffnut wondered, disappointed.

"Wait, what? Did I miss an episode or something? Because I don't get it now!" exclaimed then Snotlout, visibly lost.

"Come on man, they talked about it when they mentioned the baptistery they had visited. An old lady detailed her facades and explained to them that they represented each of the winds," Tuffnut recited, annoyed.

The brunette was speechless.

"Because you listened to what they were saying?"

The chief face-palmed.

"Pff, you're pitiful Snotlout…" Ruffnut blew before turning to Hiccup and Astrid.

"And that's your explanation? You're serious?"

The couple was stunned by the twins, who looked very serious.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup finally asked.

"Well that's very nice, the story of the wind helping you to reach your destination, but apart from that? Is there anything else? No particular symbolic significance?" Tuffnut intervened.

"Because Zephyr, the wind god, we already knew all that," Ruffnut explained.

Her brother nodded.

"No, we thought there was something else behind that name!" added the twin.

"Yeah, something big!" said Tuffnut.

"And what exactly were you thinking about?" questioned Astrid whose patience had reached its limits.

"Well we thought it had something to do with the recent departure of the dragons... it affected all of us and you, Hiccup even more so we thought you wanted to give your daughter a name that carried that legacy…" Ruffnut explained seriously.

"And also because the wind is what carried us when we flew up there with them…" added her brother with nostalgia.

"Oh my Thor! Twins, that's beautiful!" sniffed Fishlegs, trying in vain to hold back his tears.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, moved. The chief took Ruffnut's hand.

"Thank you, this meaning is even more beautiful."

By nightfall, the young couple had laid their precious little girl in her cradle. They watched her sleep peacefully huddled together. Hiccup ran one hand through his wife's hair and wedged one of her locks behind her ear before kissing her temple.

"I really like the meaning the twins have given to our daughter's name," Astrid whispered.

"I like it very much too. Maybe she was subconsciously given that name so the memory of the dragons wouldn't be lost."

There was a hint of sadness in his voice. All this discussion had brought up feelings that he had tried to bury deep inside himself.

"We'll never forget them Hiccup, they'll always be there," Astrid murmured as she put her hand on the young man's heart.

"Thank you, Astrid."

Zephyr's birth was a breath of fresh air after all they'd been through. Her arrival in this world marked the beginning of a new era, synonymous with renewal and advancement for an entire people.


End file.
